Without you, nothing care
by Sango-Lily
Summary: Sin tí, nada importa ::Contiene Suicidio:: Un rostro lo persigue, reclamandole algo... Reclamando al amor de su vida StarxRob


**Disclaimer: **Ni Robin ni Star me pertenecen... Todos los TT son propiedad de Murakami.

**Advertencia: **Este Fanfic contiene suicidio y escenas sangrientas...

**Without you, nothing care... (Sin tí, nada importa)**

Un Bar. Lugar de historias. Millones. Tal vez no felices, pero historias en fin. Las luces y el alcohol del tequila iluminan las mentes de los hombre desdichados y tristes que intentan huir del frío y oscuro cielo nocturno de la urbanización. Los vidrios pintados afirman "El Bar The suicide" y el vapor condensado en ellos evita ver el rostro de otro que esta por ingresar.

Otro más.

Nadie en especial.

Tomo un trago de mi cerveza. Mis ojos recorren el lugar. Todo se ve borroso, sin embargo distingo cómo la mujerzuela que me trajo la bebida acerca su escote a mi cara. Tomo un papel de color verde y de olor indescriptible y lo pongo delicadamente entre sus ropas. Objeto de deseo. Yo los cuido. A cada uno de ellos.

No recuerdo por qué vine exactamente aquí la primera vez, pero hace ya varias noches que estoy en este lugar, escapándome de mi mente y de los sueños que me persiguen haciéndome sobresaltar cuando el Morfeo me esta por atrapar.

Un humo gris me envuelve la ropa polvorienta. Miro a mi costado y veo a un hombre de unos 40 años liberando de su boca la nicotina que me envuelve y me droga pasivamente. Sus ojos están perdidos en las luces rojas, no las mira, pero el color carmesí de ellas le da de lleno en sus pupilas opacas. Su mano se mueve en un acto inconsciente, mientras golpea con delicadeza el rollo de papel adictivo contra el cenicero ya lleno. Otra aspiración menos. Lo acerca a su boca y lo aspira de nuevo, para luego repetir el acto anterior.

El Bar está lleno de gente desconocida. Todos con historia que quieren ser oídas, que quieren ser olvidadas y tachadas. Yo tengo la propia. Ahora no la recuerdo con exactitud, el alcohol no ayuda a pensar y recordar cada detalle, pero sé que su rostro no se va, aunque beba y fume.

Nunca.

Me persigue.

Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, brillantes, felices, radiantes. Su cabello color carmesí, como el sonrojo que rodeó en algún momento a mis mejillas. Su rostro de porcelana, blanca, suave. Y su boca. Ah... su boca. Creo que nunca vi algo tan bello como esos labios carnosos que me hubiera encantado besar.

Esos labios.

Esa lengua.

Esa boca que en sueños me reprocha, que dice que es mi culpa su muerte. Y lo es. Ella murió.

Por eso vine por primera vez.

Por su muerte.

Para olvidarla.

Una lágrima cae por mi rostro. La siento. Fría, dolorosa, resbalando por mi piel y estallando en la mesa de madera oscura y de olor alcohólico.

En el escenario se cantan canciones para alimentar más la tristeza. No puedo creer que tanto pueden acertar esos malditos poetas que expresan el dolor como algo noble, cuando yo siento que haberla perdido no es nada de eso.

La puerta se abre, haciendo que una corriente de frío invernal entre en el caluroso bar. Pasa desapercibido por algunos, mientras otros sienten un escalofrío recorrer su columna para luego beber más. Nadie voltea. No es nuevo que alguien entre. Bienvenido al infierno... siempre cuando sepas morir.

Sin embargo, yo no puedo evitar voltear y mirar al nuevo integrante de aquella noche oscura.

No...

No puede ser...

Siento como mis pupilas se dilatas, como mis párpados se elevan haciendo que mi máscara se expanda sobre mi rostro. No. Ella está muerta.

StarFire está muerta.

Quien se acaba de unir a nuestro triste repertorio es una chica del mismo tono de cabello que mi dulce princesa. Rojo pasión. Carmesí. Viste ropas negras y veo unas manchas oscuras en su rostro pálido, cerca de sus ojos, lo que me indica que ha estado llorando.

Camina hacia mi lugar. Atraviesa la zona de piso de maderas, esquivando mesas llenas de hombres igual que yo y mesas vacías. Es triste ver como un hombre de unos 30 años habla con un silla ocupada por el oxigeno contaminado como si estuviera su mujer allí.

Mis ojos ya han vuelto a su lugar. La chica se sienta en la mesa de al lado y levanta un dedo pidiendo algo bien fuerte. Luego tira sus brazos sobre la mesa; triste, destrozada, acabada. Su cabeza se apoya en ambos brazos, escondiendo su rostro de ojos azulinos.

Porque, si sigo cuerdo, es porque los ojos no son iguales a lo de mi amor.

Aunque creo que ya estoy mal.

No puedo sentirme un poco mejor porque ella se haya sentado aquí.

No...

Levanta su rostro al sentir como un brazo fuerte toca su hombre y este le sonríe de forma asquerosamente seductora. Asquerosamente ya que ni ella ni yo tenemos ganas de ver una fila de dientes blancos cual perlas recién sacadas de su mar.

La oscura y desafinada banda comenzó a cantar su maldita canción. Cómo pueden hacer eso? Cómo pueden estar felices, mientras un hombre se mata por dentro, se olvida y recuerda? Cómo pueden hablar de su amor con otro hombre como si fuera el fin del mundo, mientras el mío no está con nadie y en ningún lado? Cómo?

La muchacha pelirroja me sonríe con la tristeza impregnada en sus ojos. Me invita a mirarla. A hablarle. Yo me levanto con pesadez. La silla hace un sonido extraño, horroroso, que se mezcla con la música de la banda. Me le acerco, sin apuro pero sin pausa. Me siento a su lado sin vergüenza.

No sé por qué. No pregunten. Sé que ella no es mi amada pero se parece tanto... es idéntica. Sólo los ojos. Lo único que hace que yo la diferencie de la tamaraniana y que pueda mirarla sin pedirle perdón de rodillas.

No me dice su nombre. Me pide que la llame Dolores, porque era lo único que causaba y sentía. Me dice eso mientras las lagrimas negras por el maquillaje ruedan por su rostro. Me parte el alma. Paso mi mano por su rostro. La calmo. La consuelo. Como lo hacía hace tiempo.

Estamos hablando como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Ambos ya ni nos acordábamos porqué estamos aquí. Ya no recuerdo nada.

Sólo su rostro.

Lo estoy viendo, esta hablándome y me sonríe mientras toma la quinta cerveza. Yo también bebo otro poco de alcohol. El sabor amargo embarga mi boca. Es tan hermosa. Mi princesa.

Ella detiene sus labios y me mira, mientras sus ojos brillan de forma caprichosa.

- No me estas oyendo.- Me dice.

- Por supuesto que sí...- Miento con rapidez. Ella me mira a los ojos. Yo la miro pero a la vez no lo hago. No sé que hago aquí. Me he paralizado. No puedo hacer nada. Sólo mirarla.

La pelirroja se me acerca y con rapidez posa sus dulces labios sobre los míos. Dios... He soñado tanto tiempo con esto.

Abro los ojos y miro todo extrañado. No recuerdo absolutamente nada. Nada. Mi cabeza... Aish... Una aspirina!

Pongo mis manos a los costados de mi cuerpo pero siento algo que me impide levantarme. Observo extrañado mi pecho y veo, aterrorizado, un brazo. No...

Lo quito con rapidez, mientras respiro pesadamente. Mis ojos, abiertos de par en par, recorren la habitación. Es una habitación cualquiera, en penumbras, paredes blancas, una silla opaca y ya casi destartalada y un ropero cerrado carcomido por la humedad.

Miro las sabanas y veo a mi lado a una pelirroja. Aún respirando entrecortadamente, me dispongo a vestirme. Quién rayos era ella? Al levantarme de mi cama siento cómo la cabeza da vueltas. La tomo para evitar que el piso se mueva y me encamino a mis jeans que están en la otra punta del cuarto.

Ya vestido, la miro de nuevo. La reconozco... oh Dios mío...

Star?

La chica despierta poco a poco. Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro sin apuro, sus cabellos recorrer la almohada de plumas y puedo observar como sus piernas se mueven debajo de las sábanas y se hace un bollito. Dormitando, abre lo ojos.

No...

Esos ojos no son verdes...

Esos ojos son...

- Buenos días...- Dice ella con toda la hipocresía del mundo.

- Tú no...- La cabeza me duele, la tomo con más fuerza mientras su figura desaparece cuando mis párpados caen sobre mis ojos. –Star...-

Había traicionado a Star, había traicionado a la mujer que he amado y que aún amo, la traicioné, la deje morir y la traicioné.

Yo la traicioné.

Yo que era su líder.

Yo que era su mejor amigo.

Yo que la amaba.

Yo que la amo.

Salgo corriendo del lugar, abriendo la puerta de color ocre con tal furia y confusión que seguramente ha chocado contra la pared, ya que un ruido potente se oye. No me importa...

Yo la traicioné.

Sigo corriendo. Sé que soy visto por miles de personas en la calle. No me importa.

Yo que le amo.

Llego a la Torre T, respirando entrecortadamente. Siento como una gota fría de sudor baja por mi mejilla. Un mechón pelinegro cae frente a mi máscara. Lo aparto molesto y golpeo con furia la pared.

El puño se clava en la pared, formando un pequeño cráter.

No me importa.

Vuelvo a repetir el acto, intentando calmarme.

Siento como un líquido resbala y recorre mi mano. La miro. Sangre.

No me importa.

Vuelvo a golpear. Quiero sacarme este asco que siento en mi cuerpo. Siento repulsión, me siento completamente fuera de mi.

No me siento capaz ni siquiera de hablarle como lo hacía.

Las fuerzas me fallan y caigo. Adolorido, de rodillas, golpeo el piso. La mano vuelve a gotear sangre.

No me importa.

Sólo había una forma de terminar con aquel dolor.

Lo siento por ellos... pero no resisto este cuerpo. No resisto no poder esta con ella, no resisto no poder pedirle perdón.

Perdón Star.

Y saber que ella está allí, sonriéndome y diciéndome "Todo va a estar bien"... casi la puedo ver.

Me levanto adolorido pero decidido. Tomo un papel y con una birome les digo gracias a ellos y también les pido perdón. Les digo que ya no aguanto más esta vida sin ella. No me preocupo en decirles lo de anoche, porque ya ni lo recuerdo.

Pero sí les digo que son buenos amigos, que nunca lo olviden. Que no lloren por mí, que nos volveremos a encontrar.

Tal vez en otra vida.

Tomo un cuchillo y lo miro. El filo es adecuado. No quiero sufrimiento... no más. En la hoja se refleja mi rostro, está mojado pero mis ojos me sorprenden. No tienen pizca de miedo.

Lo acerco a donde está mi baso, a sabiendas que si me desangro moriré más pronto.  
Cierro los ojos. Soy un gallina.

Lo que sigue es un sentimiento extraño. Dolor, obviamente, ya que si una filosa hoja se clava en una parte de tu cuerpo tú también sentirías dolor. Pero... a la vez estaba satisfecho, de golpe todo acabó.

Caigo mientras comienzo a toser. No me quejo, no pido ayuda, nada. Mi mano se siente mojada. La elevo frente a mis ojos. Está roja... bañada en sangre.

Pronto estaré contigo, Star...

Sobre la mesa del living, una carta espera a tres adolescentes. Tiene de decorado una estrella en la esquina y sobre ella, gotas de sangre del hombre que amó.

--- Fin...---

Hola... he aquí yo con algo distinto. Siento esto. Amo a Robin, pero escuche "El bar" de Arjona... no me pueden culpar ¬¬...

Espero que me manden un reviews diciéndome que les pareció.

Atte;  
Sango-Lily


End file.
